Two of a Kind
by ThePhalanx
Summary: A boy, whom had his life stolen from him, and a Keidran, who was a slave to her own kind, both find each other after a battle. Will he kill her, or will a friendship grow?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for such long updates for my RWBY fanfiction, if any of you read that. I've just not had any ideas lately and I'm busy with life things, like graduation. All that aside, please enjoy.

Trudging through the woods with a Blade in hand and a backpack on his back, he set out through the woods in search for Keidran, not orders by the Templars, but merely orders from himself. During a raid on his village, his family was slaughtered and he was tossed out. Hearing the barking of orders from someone, he ran to the nearest tree and hid, taking quick peeks, it appeared to be a Keidran search party, looking for any survivors. "The guilty pay the price.." He spoke his Fathers' last words as he dragged his Blade on the ground, making a line behind him, he stood in front of them. The party of about 6 stopped and looked at him, a small child with charred and bloodstained clothing. "It's a survivor.. but a child, what should we do with him?" One stopped and asked the leader. "Kill him like the rest."

The boy dropped his backpack and stood with his sword raised and a giant grin on his face, as 5 of the Keidran charged him. He swung his Sword and plunged it into the first attackers face, then tore upwards, and kicked him over. Another one got close enough, and the boy blocked a strike from the Scythe, kicked the Keidran in the stomach about 3 times, and ran the Sword into his chest. Picking up the weighty Scythe, the rest attacked, using the reach advantage of the Scythe, he swung and cut one of the Keidran in half, then slammed the dull part of the Scythe into the Keidran to his left, lifted, and brought the Scythe down into his spine. The final attacked let out a scream, then stabbed the boy with a dagger in the back, and threw him to the ground.

The Keidran tried stabbing him, but the boy rolled away and grabbed hold of his Sword and cut her entire head off. Panting, he looked at the final Keidran, a Wolf, of course, with a giant Blade in his hands. "You've killed them, but they were only pawns, you won't be leaving me alive."

"Heh, we'll see."

They both met each other head on, the boy nearly dodging a downward strike from the giant Sword, he pushed his Blade into the Wolf, pulled out, did two slashes on his chest, and slammed the handle of his sword into his head, knocking him down. He walked over to the Wolf and slammed the smaller Sword into his stomach, and pinned him to the ground, then walked over to the heavier Sword and dragged it over to the Keidran, raised it over his head, and cut him in half. A female gasp came from behind him, and the boy picked up his Sword and pointed at whatever was behind him. A chained up Keidran, looking to be a slave, she was a Fox, a pretty one as well. He lowered his Sword and walked over to her, there were some basic rope bindings around her hands, a metal collar around her neck, which connected to some chain. On the collar, there was a key hole. The boy nodded and went back to the Wolf, snatched the key from his waist cloth, grabbed his backpack, and walked back over to the Fox, shoved the key in and unlocked the collar, then, cut the bindings on her hands.

"Y-you're freeing me?"

"No one deserves to go through the same madness as I. Run home if you have one."

The boy turned around and started walking into the forest, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Wait.. I don't have a home.. can.. I travel with you, if you would be so kind?"

"You may."

The boy continued with his new, nude companion at his side. He tried his best to keep his eyes forward, but couldn't keep himself from looking at the naked figure beside him.

"Soo.." She started. "What's your name?"

He stopped for a moment, looking to be thinking.

"..Call me.. Tempest."

"Tempest? That's a name for a storm, not a name for a person."

"I'm not a person, I believe I'm a storm of hatred, despair and death, as you saw back there."

"Oh, about what you did back there, your wounds, that looks a bit bad."

"Don't worry about it."

"Can't you use magic or something to heal it?"

"I'm no magic user."

"Oh, I see."

They both walked side by side until they hit a river. Tempest dropped his backpack and pulled out 2 items, a bucket, and a bar of soap, then began undressing, tossing his clothes at the nearest tree. He then grabbed the two items and walked into the river. The Fox had her hands over her mouth as she watched him do each of these things.

"What's wrong? Scared to see someone naked?"

"W-well, it's just that you did it all right in front of me, that's just indecent!"

"Speak for yourself. If you don't want to see me naked, leave, if you're willing to clean yourself up and don't mind seeing me naked, by all means, join me."

The Fox thought over her options for a few moments, but shrugged and walked into the river. She could tell this relationship would go far.


	2. Chapter 2

After washing the soap off of their bodies, they both stepped out of the river, Tempest went over to his backpack and pulled out a small, red towel, and started drying himself. The Keidran he rescued stood in front of him, shivering, staring down at him. He sighed and shook his head, then threw the towel and her and started to get dressed, while still dripping wet.

"T-thanks.. i-it's extremely c-cold."

"Of course it's going to be cold. It's windy."

"W-well you can't blame a lady!"

"Whatever."

Tempest finished throwing in his items into his backpack, and waited for the girl to finish with his towel. After she finished, he took it from her and pushed it inside his backpack, pulled the rope, and threw it over his back. Then, started walking, back into the forest, with his companion sticking to his right, next to his Sword. His Sword was a gift from his Father, who was a Blacksmith. The Sword had black and red streaks of paint going up and down the blade, and on the hilt, blue pieces of fabric, that dangled loosely from his hand.

"Say, why do you carry that around?"

"No scabbard."

"Why not put it in your backpack?"

"Don't want to. Prefer to keep it in my hand in case any Keidran come along and try to take from me again."

"Oh.. so, where are we headed?"

"Orchard Valley? I heard that place was merely a myth."

"No, it's real alright. I have the location, thanks to a band of Keidran I ambushed awhile back."

"Oh. Well, do you want to know my name?"

"Preferably."

"Okay, well, Tempest, my name is Lixen."

"Lixen?"

"Uh-huh!"

Tempest grabbed Lixens' hand and pulled her over to a large tree, pushing her against it.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Quiet down! There's a boat nearby, guarded by some Canine. Stay here, and come down when I say."

Tempest dropped his backpack and climbed into a tree, then jumped from branch to branch, until he was under the Canines. The view of the River from up high was gorgeous, with several mountains cramming three sides of the river, and trees going up each of them. After finishing looking at the sights, he looked down at his targets, a female and a male Dog. He gripped his sword and dropped down onto the male, plunging his sword into his spine and using his corpse to block a blow from the female. Using the corpse, he slammed into the female and made her fall over, then, he pushed the corpse ontop of her, pulled out the Sword and stabbed the male Canines' chest, making the sword go through him and into the females neck. He gestured Lixen over and hopped onto the Rowboat. Finally, Lixen jumped on, after making sure she didn't have any blood on her fur. After she sat down, she placed Tempests' backpack on the boat, then looked at him.

"Was all that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"But couldn't we have bought it from them or something?"

"We could have, but I didn't want to waste my money on something I can take anyways."

"But it's mean, and murderous, and against the law!"

"Lixen, when it comes to survival, I don't fuck around. Now sit down and shut up."

She was surprised when he gave her that response, but did as he commanded. After 5 hours of rowing, they finally hit shore. Tempest picked up his backpack, got out of the boat, and held out a hand. Lixen grabbed it and stepped out of the boat, and thus began another 3 hours of walking. Just before it became night time, Tempest dropped his bag and pulled out a box of matches, a package full of dry grass, and some wood, then started a fire.

"We're settling here, then?" Lixen sat down next to the fire and looked at the boy next to her.

"Yes, would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, please! I am starving!"

"What would you like?"

"What is there?"

"Salmon, some Steak, Canned Fruit, Canned Vegetables, Canned Corn, and some Apples."

"Uhm.. some Vegetable and Corn please?"

Instantly, Tempest pulled them out and tore the top of the Can apart, then passed it to Lixen, then pulled out a Spoon and dropped it in the Corn. Tempest then pulled out some Salmon and started cooking it. After Lixen had finished, Tempest was just starting his food. Lixen put down the Cans and fell backwards, rubbing her stomach while making a noise that indicated her thankfulness for the food she was given.

"Oooh my god.. that was delicious.."

"You're welcome."

"Oh yeah, while you were busy rowing, I looked through your things. We have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"You only have one blanket."

"So? You have fur."

"BUT IT'S STILL COLD!"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Fine. I'll sleep out in the open then."

"Okay."

Lixen rolled over and tried to sleep, but no matter what couldn't, it was too cold. After Tempest finished his food, he laid down a little bit away from her, wrapped in his blanket. Before he closed his eyes, he noticed Lixen shivering like a dog that was just outside all winter. He sighed and stood up, then walked over to her, and laid down behind her, getting extremely close, he draped the blanket over both of them and pushed up against her, making sure the blanket was over both of them.

"This won't be happening often."

"G-good! I didn't want it to happen often anyways!"

Tempest closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly, while Lixen stayed awake. This was her first time being this close to anyone, and it felt surprisingly good. 'Well.. might as well cherish the moment before it passes..' She grabbed the little boys' arm and put it over her stomach, then laid her head on the ground. 'Good-night..'


End file.
